Your Blood is My Biggest Lack
by Wingless-Flying-Dragon
Summary: Dia manusia, dan aku vampir. Bukan, setengah vampir dan entah kenapa aku mau melindunginya mati-matian,tanpa syarat. Iya, aku rela mati untuknya asalkan dia bisa hidup lebih lama. AU, No Canon , Vampfic . Rnr please !


**Chapter 1 : My First Mission**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Warning : AU, Typo(s), Gaje, Vampfic, No Canon, etc . .

A/N : Halo, aku update fic lagi. Kali ini temanya vampire, sebenernya mau nulis di fandom lain tapi kayaknya otak author udah kepenuhan sama Dramione jadi gak bisa-bisa dan akhirnya jadi lah fic ini. Voldy moldy never exist ! mungkin nanti Tom Riddle ada tapi sebagai manusia biasa aja. Jadi, berbaik hati ya

**Hary Potter © J.K ROWLING**

**Your Blood is My Biggest Lack © Wingless-Flying-Dragon**

**EPILOG**

Aku tau ini akan berbahaya, sangat berbahaya. Aku sudah menyadarinya diluar kepala. Aku tau aku bisa saja mati terbunuh kapan saja, itu konsekuensinya dan aku tak terlalu menghawatirkan ini sebelumnya.

Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar takut aku bisa mati, setidaknya saat ini. Puluhan kilat-kilat melesat dan menghantam punggungku. Menyakitkan tapi tak mematikan. Aku memeluk erat sebuah tubuh pucat yang penuh luka dan berdarah-darah tapi untungnya masih bernafas. Menamenginya dengan tubuhku sendiri.

Dia manusia, dan aku vampir. Bukan, setengah vampir dan entah kenapa aku mau melindunginya mati-matian,tanpa syarat. Iya, aku rela mati untuknya asalkan dia bisa hidup lebih lama.

Aku memandangi mata sang penyerangku yang merah berkilat. Sepertinya sudah menjadi susunan genetisku untuk selalu menantang bahaya. Sekujur tubuhku menjerit kesakitan tapi aku terus berharap untuk tubuh pucat itu, bernafaslah. Terus bernafas, komohon.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : My First Mission<strong>

Dad mengantarkanku sampai ke pintu hotel. Mum memasangkan topi baseball lebar dikepalaku. Matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. 'ini berlebihan' aku nyaris seperti berteriak didalam kepalaku. Dad menggeleng, menyebalkan. Kadang aku merasa kemampuan bertelepati dengannya tak berguna sama sekali. Mum memelukku erat, aku yakin ini akan meremukan tulangku jika saja aku manusia. Dia melepaskanku setengah hati sambil menangis. Dad tidak memelukku,—sukurlah dia mendengar suara ancaman dikepalaku—hanya memandang kalut.

Aku berterima kasih pada matahari kota London hari ini. Tidak terlalu terik tapi cukup untuk menghentikan Ayahku—yang vampire—keluar dari pintu hotel. Tak perlu bertanya kenapa, itu pertanyaan retoris. Dia vampire, oke? Vampire dan matahari itu tak pernah cocok. Tak ada yang terjadi jika vampire terkena matahari sebenarnya, sedikit melemah mungkin. Tapi Dad tak pernah suka matahari, semacam phobia-khas-vampir kalau kata Mum.

Seorang pria berjas rapi menungguku diluar. Dia juga vampire, vampire inggris. Mum dan Dad melambai padaku dari balik pintu kaca—menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang dengan drama keluarga kami—aku hanya memutar mataku jengah.

"Orang tuamu menarik" ucap si pria berjas lalu mengangguk pada Dad.

"Aku tak bisa lebih setuju lagi" balasku tak tertarik dan mengikutinya menuruni tangga menuju mobilnya—Ford Anglia tua hijau toska—yang membuatkuku menaikkan alis. Bukan sombong, tapi aku terbiasa menaiki mobil yang-lebih-bagus-sebelumnya. Kau takkan kehabisan uang jika memiliki Ayah seorang vampire yang punya waktu tak terbatas.

"Pinjam dari teman. Aku terbiasa ber-Apparate kemana-mana. Kau suka, Miss Granger?" aku berusaha tersenyum tulus dan mengangguk tak repot-repot bertanya apa itu Apparate. Aku agak takjub saat memasuki pintu mobil, tak seperti bentuknya yang kecil dari luar didalamnya luas sekali. Bangku-bangkunya memanjang seperti bangku taman.

"Temanku menyihirnya sedikit. Dia punya ketertarikan dengan benda-benda muggle" dia mengernyit geli. Aku masih tak tertarik untuk bertanya tentang kata tak kukenal yang ia sebut.

"Well, bisakah kau kasih tau kita mau kemana Mr. . .?—"

"Newell, Edmund Newell" matanya mendelik jenaka. Aku tak percaya ada vampire yang bisa berekspresi seperti itu. "Kita akan ke Diagon Alley"

"Maaf?" aku tak menangkap keseluruhan kata-katanya. Sudah kata keberapa ini, coba kuhitung.

"Diagon Alley. Kita akan membeli peralatan sekolahmu"

"Oh-Oh" sekolah. Tentu saja, aku akan masuk sekolah sihir tahun ini. Hogwarts, kalau aku tidak salah ingat. Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa akan kujawab begini : aku , Hermione Jean Granger, setengah vampire akan menjalani misi menyelamatkan dunia sihir dari sekumpulan vampir-pembuat-onar.

Aku berusaha tak terlalu memikirikan misi itu. Tapi pikiranku malah berkelana ke awal kenapa aku bisa duduk bersama seorang Vampir-Inggris-berjas di sebuah Ford Anglia tua. Yang membuatku meninggalkan New York yang gemerlap dan datang menantang bahaya 'bersihir' ini.

Saat itu, ulang tahunku yang kedua—teknisnya, tapi aku lebih terlihat seperti anak perempuan berumur 11 tahun—sekelompok manusia yang tak pernah kutemui sebelumnya datang kerumah kami. Dad mengobrol pribadi dengan mereka. Aku bertanya pada Mum, dia hanya menggeleng. Tak lama Troy dan Chris bergabung. Yeah, sudah kuduga. Troy adalah saudara—angkat—laki-lakiku, dia diadopsi Mum dan Dad sejak lama. Troy berumur 18 tahun—dan sudah beberapa dekade menjadi 18 tahun. Dia berambut hitam,six pack,kulit kecoklatan,otot padat dan jangkung. Kau akan meneriakkan kata 'Cool' dengan huruf O yang panjang untuknya. Chris—Christopher Delmore—dia lebih seperti teman-dekat-keluarga dan sudah bersama Dad sebelum bertemu Mum dan Troy. Aku tak begitu yakin berapa umurnya, tapi dia terlihat seperti pria berumur 20 tahunan. Kalau Troy adalah olahragawan keren, Chris lebih seperti seorang eksekutif muda yang tampan. Dia—aku tak tau kenapa—selalu berpenampilan rapi dengan jas, pantofel mengkilap dan rambut di-gel. Dan yeah well, tampan atau rupawan adalah kata yang sudah seperti nama tengah bagi vampir. Sekali lagi aku bukannya sombong, tapi itu fakta dan fakta kadang-kadang memang kejam.

Dad dan Chris adalah pemilik Vampire-Warrior, atau yang disingkat VW. Vampire-Warrior adalah perusahan yang didirikan Dad dan Chris hampir 70 tahun yang lalu. VW menyediakan jasa penyelamatan-penyelidikan ataupun perlindungan bagi vampire. Seperti perusahaan penyedia tenaga pengamanan atau detektif di dunia manusia. Agak menggelikan memang mengetahui vampire yang dikenal makhluk yang kuat dan cepat masih membutuhkan body-guard. Tapi, kadang-kadang banyak uang membuat siapapun menjadi pemalas—tak terkecuali vampire. Para anggota dan pekerjanya adalah vampire, kau akan terkejut jika kusebutkan berapa banyak vampire didunia ini. Mereka biasanya tinggal diantara manusia dan menyamar menjadi manusia dengan pekerjaan lain—Dad adalah Dokter gigi dan Chris adalah Pengacara—seperti agen rahasia.

Aku tak begitu mengenal pekerjaan Dad, hanya sesekali datang kekantornya. Tempat itu adalah klinik dokter gigi Dr. William Granger dari luar tapi adalah kantor pusat VW dibawah tanahnya. Kantor itu luas dan bertingkat. Dinding lantai utamanya berwarna putih dengan lantai pualam. Ada lambang VW besar terukir didinding dekat meja resepsionis. Troy juga bekerja disana, dia adalah salah satu warrior kebanggan Dad.

Aku mendengar mereka berbicara sedikit keras. Tak biasanya seperti itu, Dad dan tamunya selalu berbicara dengan tenang sebelumnya. Dad terlihat gusar saat keluar dari ruangan. Pria yang berambut coklat dan terlihat paling tua menatapku lekat yang membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Kau harus memikirkan ini, Will" aku mendengarnya berbisik pada Dad, hanya menggerakkan bibir sebenarnya tapi indra vampireku sanggup menangkapnya sebelum mereka pergi.

"Will, aku rasa ini bukan ide yang buruk" Crish menyampirkan jas dilengan kirinya dan dasi nya sudah melonggar—yang membuatku yakin pembicaraan tadi rumit sekali.

"Dad, kau tau ini tidak masuk akal. Rencana paling konyol yang pernah kudengar" Troy mengernyitkan keningnya seperti baru saja membicarakan hal yang buruk. Dad tak menanggapi, dia masih berdiri ditempat yang sama. Meski ekspresinya datar, aku tau dia sedang berpikir keras. Troy menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding, sambil terus menggerutu dan mengumpat-umpat pelan tentang 'rencana konyol'. Mum tetap berdiri disampingku, memandang Dad penuh tanda tanya.

"Ini terlalu berbahaya untuk 'Mione" kata Dad. Troy menaikkan alisnya penuh kemenangan. Chris hanya mengangkat bahunya sekilas.

"Tunggu" selaku nyaris berteriak saat mereka seperti ingin membubarkan diri. Yang benar saja, setelah menyebut-nyebut namaku lalu ingin pergi begitu saja tanpa penjelasan apapun? Tak kan kubiarkan. "Jelaskan padaku, apanya yang berbahaya?"

"Kau takkan mau mendengarnya, adik kecil" Troy menyipitkan mata, tangannya disilangkan didada. Aku menghiraukannya dan terus menatap Dad 'jelaskan padaku, Dad. Kau tau aku takkan menyerah sebelum mendapat jawaban' telepatiku. Kening Dad mengerut membentuk garis tak suka diatas matanya.

"mereka, orang-orang yang baru saja datang. Memintamu melakukan sebuah misi" Aku menatapnya tak yakin. Ada rasa bangga yang kentara saat aku mendengarnya. Aku sudah lama menginginkan sebuah misi tapi tak percaya akan datang secepat ini.

"Dan lalu? Menurutmu aku tak mampu melakukannya?" serangku tajam. Aku kan sudah melakukan berbagai pelatihan bela diri,menembak dan pelatihan ala militer lainnya sejak aku pandai berjalan. Dan menurut pelatihku, aku murid yang brilian. Jadi aku agak tak terima.

"Ini berbahaya,Angel" Dad memang mengucapkannya pelan sekali, tapi nadanya menembus telingaku tajam. Aku menahan diri untuk tak merengut, aku yakin setelah ini akan ada bagian 'kau-masih-kecil' dari kata-katanya.

"Aku suka dengan yang berbahaya-berbahaya" dengusku kesal.

" 'Mione sayang, kau masih kecil " benar kan? Mum baru saja mengatakannya.

" Well, kalau kau tanya aku. Kemampuan dan otaknya sudah tak pantas lagi menyandang gelar 'anak-kecil '" aku tersenyum pada Chris yang mengerling penuh konspirasi . Cuma dia yang tidak terlalu 'over-protective' padaku.

"Lucu sekali Chris. Dia bahkan baru dua tahun—"

"Dan akan menjadi sama besarnya denganmu empat atau lima tahun lagi" aku kesal sekali, aku kan setengah vampire pertumbuhanku jauh lebih cepat dari manusia, aku kuat—bahkan mungkin menyamai kekuatanmu,Troy—dan cepat. Dan kalau menghitung pelatihanku yang tanpa cela, aku rasa aku sudah siap. "Aku akan menerima misi ini Dad. Dan aku takkan bisa dicegah"

Aku menghela nafas berat. Baru minggu lalu aku berdiri sok jagoan sambil berbicara menantang diruang tamu kami di New York dan sekarang aku merasa ragu tentang keputusanku saat aku hanya butuh selangkah lagi untuk melakukannya. Aku tau Dad benar, ini berbahaya. Tapi aku tak diterima terus diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Yeah,harusnya itu akan menjadi alasan yang tepat.

"Miss Granger, kita sudah sampai" aku mendengar Mr. Newell membukakan pintuku.

"Hermione saja, Mr. Newell" Aku mengikutinya kedalam sebuah bar kecil dan kotor. Tapi bukannya masuk dan duduk untuk minum, dia malah membawaku kehalaman kecil diluar bar. Tak ada apa-apa disana selain sebuah tong sampah dan sepetak rumput kering. Dia mengetuk sebuah bata dengan tongkat dari balik jasnya. Aku memandang tak percaya saat tiba-tiba bata itu membuka menjadi sebuah lubang yang menyerupai gerbang masuk kesebuah jalan berliku.

"Selamat datang di Diagon Alley,Hermione"

Aku mengikuti jalan berliku itu dan tak berhenti berdecak kagum saat sampai diujung jalan. Aku rasa takkan sulit bagiku untuk menyukai sihir.

A/N : Bagaimana? Ada yang mau fic ini dilanjutkan? PLEASE Review


End file.
